ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant Murder Clown
The Giant Murder Clown TomWaltz Tweet 7/24/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "The GIANT MURDER CLOWN is one of the favored spectral constructs of the HUNGRY MANITOU." is a spectral construct created by the Hungry Manitou, while it was in possession of Peter Venkman. History Whenever the Manitou fed on a soul, it created a spectral construct around its victim's body to protect itself. TomWaltz Tweet 7/24/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "The Manitou creates spectral constructs like the clown around the body of whatever poor soul it happens to be possessing in order to protect itself while it feeds on its host." The Giant Murder Clown was one of its favored constructs. After being blasted by Winston Zeddemore, the Hungry Manitou became enraged and created the Giant Murder Clown. The other Ghostbusters were unable to confine the construct as easily as the Bruce the Horrible Chimp Manifestation and briefly considered switching to full stream. Luckily, the Manitou vacated Peter's body and the clown construct dissipated. A field team consisting of Ray Stantz of Dimension 68-R, Gabriel Sitter of 50-S, Janine Melnitz, Ron Alexander, Patty Tolan of 80-C, and Garrett Miller of 68-E arrived in a parallel dimension in a search of one of the ghosts missing from the Containment Unit. Garrett was possessed by the Hungry Manitou and it generated a Giant Murder Clown construct around themselves for protection while it fed. Ron used a Proton Grenade but the Murder Clown retaliated and fired deadly projectiles that resembled ice cream cones. Patty tackled Ron out of harm's way. Ron soon stopped mid-sentence and realized three of the Murder Clown's projectiles had pierced his chest and stomach then he fell over. Patty proposed using the Trap-Gates to exorcise Garrett but Ray 68-R countered they then wouldn't have any left to send the Manitou to the Containment Unit. He believed their only move was to weaken the construct with full power streams. Patty realized their attack wasn't enough against the Giant Murder Clown. Ray 68-R thought they stood a chance when Garrett fought back against the Manitou and its readings went into flux. Janine knew they needed something else. Ron came to and told Gabriel to cut his Proton Pack off and call the "fat guy" over. Gabriel assumed he was talking about Ray 68-R. At first, he didn't get it but Ron explained the Proton Grenade stunned it but blowing up the Proton Pack would be strong enough to free Garrett. Ray 68-R agreed and congratulated him for saving Garrett's life. Ron could care less, he needed a doctor fast. Ray 68-R threw the pack into the air and ordered everyone to shoot it. The explosion dispersed the Giant Murder Clown and freed Garrett then the Manitou was captured. Classification The Giant Murder Clown is a Class 5 spectral construct that is subservient to the Manitou. TomWaltz Tweet 7/24/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "CLASSIFICATION: Class 5 spectral construct, subservient." Trivia *On July 24, 2018, Tom Waltz posted Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #45, The Giant Murder Clown. TomWaltz Tweet 7/24/18 *Murder Clown was mentioned in the Hungry Manitou's bio in the 46th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on July 26, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 7/26/18 *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, in panel 3, the Murder Clown's jack-in-the-box base is visually based on one used by the Toy Ghost in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us". Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume 1 ****Issue #7 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section III: Metaspecters ****Alluded to on Page 50. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.50). Paragraph reads: "The Manitou is a possessing entity that consumes its victims from the inside out, and was terrorizing people at the park with spectral constructs, including semi-autonomous demonic clowns, ghostly bats, and phantom monkeys." References Gallery Overall CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo45TheGiantMurderClown.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #45 7/24/18 GiantMurderClown02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 GiantMurderClown03.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 GiantMurderClown04.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 GiantMurderClown05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 GiantMurderClown06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 GiantMurderClown07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 GiantMurderClown08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 GiantMurderClown09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 Behind the Scenes MassiveEvilClownManifestationWIP01.jpg|Work in progress Category:Ghosts Category:IDW Characters Category:Media Class 5